


Something About Her Smile

by pocketwitch



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwitch/pseuds/pocketwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://makelaurahappy.livejournal.com/">Make Laura Happy</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something About Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Make Laura Happy](http://makelaurahappy.livejournal.com/).

It was all too clear how it had started.

It hadn’t started with the question, not really, though that had been the point of no return. It hadn’t even started with dinner.

It had started with Laura Roslin’s smile.

There was something about that smile that put her off balance. Something about that smile that she didn’t trust. Something about how it managed to bring to mind every imaginable cliché of mystery and yet remain thoroughly beyond adequate description.

There was something about that smile that made her feel like choosing her words carefully, and that made her nervous.

When Leo asked her to work with President Roslin (whose title she felt she was choking on whenever it passed her throat) in preparation for her first press conference, C.J. almost argued, but she knew it would be useless.

“Roslin is used to dealing with the press,” she could say, but she knew, of course, that Roslin was used to dealing with _Colonial_ press. She was used to questions framed by people who understood her context, to people who weren’t still working to wrap their brains around the concept of evil robots from space.

The press wanted to talk to her, and they would. But not before C.J. talked to her. At length. There was no avoiding it, and honestly, C.J. wouldn’t have been able to say exactly why avoiding it sounded so appealing.

There was just something about the woman’s smile.

It was Roslin’s idea that they talk over dinner – she’d had far too few opportunities to get out of the White House since her arrival, she said. She was undaunted by C.J.’s argument that their conversation ought to remain private.

“Dinner at your house, then. That will be private enough, won’t it?”

And again C.J. thought of arguing, and again she could think of no legitimate grounds on which to do so. Impropriety wasn’t something that came to mind. At least not until the question.

Dinner was half finished and their conversation had diverged from the coaching that C.J. had been so determined to stick to. Despite herself she was fascinated by this woman’s stories and experiences; by the quiet, candid manner in which she told them. When Roslin spoke of her past she did not smile. When Roslin spoke of her past C.J. felt her guard begin to slip.

A long silence followed when she finished telling C.J. about her decision to hide the half cylon child. A long silence that, while heavy and thoughtful, was so wholly lacking in discomfort that C.J. began to feel uncomfortable.

“We should get back to talking about the conference, Madam President – “

“Laura.”

“Ma’am, I – “

Her laugh was low and wry, and maybe it if had also been without warmth C.J.’s stomach wouldn’t have felt as though it were plummeting to her feet.

“Ma’am? Please, C.J. Can we finish talking about the conference later? We’ll finish, I promise, but I … need a break.”

“A break.”

“Yes. You might say my life has been a bit hectic for the past several years. I didn’t suggest dinner because I wanted to spend the whole evening talking business.”

“I don’t understand – what do you want from me?”

No sooner had the question passed her lips than she realized she knew the answer. That she’d known the answer all along.

Because the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol smiled then, and this time there was nothing mysterious about it. It was a smile that _wanted_ to show its hand. It was a smile that had nothing to gain by hiding.

And suddenly C.J. felt a blush rising in her that made it feel as though the temperature of the room had just risen twenty degrees. And suddenly C.J. knew the answer to every question she’d asked herself about why this woman should make her so nervous.

“Ma’am – Madam President – “

Roslin rose from her chair then, rose and strode over to where C.J. sat, bright red and all but squirming with panic; she strode over to C.J., reached out to take C.J.’s chin in her hand with a grip that was not a request. Her fingers on C.J.’s face were so firm that it was not the touch of the woman’s lips that surprised her – no, she was well beyond that luxury now – but the gentleness of the kiss.

For a moment she almost pulled away. For a moment every potential scenario of the ruination of her career flashed rapid fire behind her closed eyes. For a moment she was stone still, giving no response, no reciprocation.

And then Roslin spoke, lips still pressed to hers, her words brushing against C.J.’s mouth with a warmth that threatened to melt her off of her chair.

“I told you. Call me Laura.”

And there was nothing more to protest.

Because the second kiss wasn’t nearly so gentle as the first. The second kiss was hunger and greed, was Laura’s tongue pushing past her lips, Laura’s moan breathy and muffled and vibrating against her mouth.

This was different, so very different, and so unexpected; that she should be here kissing this woman – this _woman_ \- who was quite literally from another world while the undeniable ache between her legs called into question everything she knew about her own.

There were too many thoughts, too many questions, each one piling itself up in her mind and she realized that she was shaking, but Laura must have realized it first, because she bit down on C.J.’s lip then, just sharply enough to jerk her mind back into the present.

Her cry was little more than a gasp and once more Laura’s hand tightened on her cheek, and Laura’s eyes were sharp now, sharp and clear and god but how could the woman manage to look so hard and so comforting at the same time?

“C.J., I don’t want anything that you don’t choose to give. Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Her answer came with an immediacy that startled her; for a moment she felt as though her body had bypassed her mind, had spoken its own needs without bothering to consult her. For a moment she stared up at Laura with a bafflement that must have been highly amusing – if Laura’s twisting grin was any indication.

“No,” she repeated, after taking a deep breath, her own smile nervous and sheepish. “No, I don’t. I just don’t usually … this is … unexpected. And … more than a little dangerous.”

“I’m no stranger to keeping things quiet, C.J. I’ve no intention of causing trouble for either of us. I think we’ve both had more than our share of that. Right now … right now I just want to take you to bed. Would you like that?”

“Yes.” Shaky but certain. She reached out, draped her arms around Laura’s waist as she stood. “Yes, I would.”

If any doubt had managed to remain in her mind it wouldn’t have survived Laura’s smile. With that smile, so warm and genuine, so pleased and playful and maddeningly flirtatious, C.J. learned something. Suddenly she knew, knew as surely as she’d ever known anything, that she would be willing to go to great lengths to please this woman. The knowledge was instant and heavy and strange, as though a new piece of furniture had appeared with no warning, and she had no idea how she was going to make it fit with everything else she’d accumulated.

But Laura was tugging on her now, and the sudden shakiness in her knees told her that everything else would simply have to wait.

When they reached the bedroom Laura drew her down into another kiss, a kiss that was somewhere in between the first two; a kiss that was heat and tenderness and wanting and exploring, and Laura’s hands were moving between them now, unfastening C.J.’s blouse, and C.J. found herself nearly flailing in an attempt to help, to pull the garment away and toss it aside.

Laura chuckled then, chuckled against her lips and raised a hand to stroke her cheek, warm and flushed. “Let me, C.J. Let me unwrap you.”

And she did. She removed C.J.’s bra next, sliding the straps gently off of C.J.’s shoulders, leaning in to press a kiss to each one before removing the bra completely and looking over C.J.’s bare breasts with obvious admiration.

“You’re a beautiful woman, C.J.,” she murmured, and her hands were cool against C.J.’s breasts, and C.J. shivered with the chill until Laura’s thumbs against her nipples turned it into a different kind of tremor altogether.

“Thank you,” she barely managed, her throat protesting the need for words.

Laura’s hands slid down C.J.’s sides as Laura dropped to her knees and C.J.’s eyes widened as Laura unfastened her skirt, slid it deftly to the floor, then let her fingertips dance along C.J.’s waist for a moment before her fingers hooked into the waistband of C.J.’s panties, tugging them down along with her stockings.

C.J. stepped obediently out of her clothes at Laura’s urging, stepped out of them and stood before her, naked and flushed and covered in goosebumps, and for a moment there was no movement, there was simply Laura’s gaze, moving along her body, and as C.J. saw the fire building in Laura’s eyes she found that her confidence hadn’t strayed so terribly far after all.

She met Laura’s eyes and gave her a grin, wide and bright and toothy, as she moved to stretch out on the bed.

“Are you going to join me?”

The care Laura had taken as she undressed C.J. was not duplicated as she pulled away her own clothes, and Laura was on top of her so quickly that she’d barely had time to let her eyes take in the details of her, but she found that her bare skin against Laura’s was more than up to the task, learning her through touch as they moved against each other and once more Laura’s mouth was on hers, but this time she met Laura’s tongue with her own, this time the need was two sided, and this time it was Laura who shivered, the entire length of her body trembling fiercely as C.J.’s long, slender legs raised to wrap around Laura’s waist.

“Gods, C.J.,” she gasped, laughing breathlessly. “I admit I’m used to being the one with the most impressive legs.”

C.J. chuckled, her hands sliding languorously along the length of Laura’s back as she spoke. “Your legs are gorgeous. I just happen to be freakishly tall.”

“It has its benefits,” Laura replied, and C.J.’s grin only lasted for a moment, because then Laura’s hand was between her legs and Laura’s thumb was against her clit, brushing back and forth over it with a gentleness that was barely a touch.

“Laura … oh god Laura please …”

Laura’s smile told C.J. everything she needed to know about how much Laura liked to be in control. As her muscles tensed and her hips strained forward to seek more of that glorious touch, C.J. couldn’t think of a single reason not to oblige her.

“Yes, yes, yes just like that please, please, please …” She continued, each word punctuated with a gasp, emphasized with a thrust of her hips, and Laura’s eyes were fierce as they held her gaze, held it without wavering, silently demanding the same of C.J. And C.J. complied, barely blinking, forcing herself not to look away even when she felt two of Laura’s fingers pushing deep inside of her, struggling to keep her head from lolling back, to keep her eyes from closing.

And her head did not loll back, and her eyes did not close, and when Laura added a third finger, beginning now to thrust them in a steady, demanding pace, C.J. gritted her teeth to keep focus, gritted her teeth and raised her hands to her own breasts, began to tease and stroke her own nipples in time with the rhythm of Laura’s fingers inside her. The extra sensation nearly overwhelmed her body with pleasure just as the widening of Laura’s eyes at the sight nearly overwhelmed her mind with pride.

They weren’t holding back, either of them, and it wasn’t long before C.J. came, trembling and gasping and fighting to hold onto some shred of control as the waves of pleasure spread over her skin like warm liquid, tore through her muscles and sang through her nerves until she melted against the mattress, pulling each breath with both hands, looking up at Laura with something that might have been awe and might have been gratitude and might have been any number of things she was in no state of mind to catalogue.

“Thank you.”

For a second C.J. saw something in Laura’s face that she hadn’t ever expected; a complete lack of hardness.

And then Laura’s lips were against hers, kisses mixed with soft, warm breaths of words telling her over and over again how very welcome she was.

As her body began to relax Laura stretched out at her side, propped herself up on one elbow, her other hand drifting lightly along C.J.’s stomach. C.J. smiled and raised a hand to brush a lock of hair from Laura’s face.

“Laura … I’d like to – “

“Shh.” Laura’s fingers pressed gently against her lips. “A little later. Right now I just want to watch you. You’re glowing, and I just want to watch you.”

She smiled then, smiled with a depth of affection that made C.J. gasp. And she knew that as long as that smile was fixed on her, she’d continue to glow.

There was just something about the woman’s smile.


End file.
